Vanilla Swirl
by tastes-like-ciel
Summary: Suzaku never realized how messily Lelouch tended to eat his ice cream. // “Suzaku?”


Title: Vanilla Swirl

Genre: Humor/Romance

Rating: PG-13+

Warnings: AU-ish. SuzaLulu. Self Challenge. Fluffiness with yummy, yummy ice cream, a bit of innuendo, and a few curse words. ;D

Summary: Suzaku never realized how messily Lelouch tended to eat his ice cream. // "Suzaku?"

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

Serena: Third part of my self-challenge. This time, the theme is "Sticky". :D Sweet, sweet, sweet~! It's pretty short, but it goes with my prompt and was highly enjoyable to write. Hope you enjoy it!

-X-X-X-X-

Suzaku wasn't quite sure what had possessed him to ask his best friend of seven years, Lelouch Lamperouge, out on a date, but he was now wondering whether that had been a wise choice or not.

One part of his mind insisted that, yes, he had made the correct choice and was applauding him for his initiative. It stood by the abrupt decision he had made, saying that this was his chance. Suzaku had been in love--truly, truly in love--with the dark-haired beauty for quite some time. He loved everything about Lelouch. From the way his eyes would narrow when he was in deep thought to the way he laughed when something amused him. From his eloquent way of doing thing to the way his amethyst eyes sparkled when he was happy. He loved it all.

The other part of his mind, while in agreement of his love for Lelouch, was not so certain about this date. Sure, everything about the outing had been just right, perfect almost. Even after the two boys had entered a quaint little café in town that was loaded with an array of colorful confections, everything had still been perfect.

The two had decided to order ice cream cones. He had ordered a strawberry one and Lelouch had ordered a vanilla one. Once they were served their icy delights, they found a cozy little corner table and seated themselves. The table was out of the way, so they had some form of privacy despite there being other customers inhabiting the store. As previously mentioned, everything was nearly perfect.

Maybe he should have noticed this earlier. Because, really, the date was moving along _too_ smoothly and that in itself should have been a sign of bad things to come.

"Your ice cream is melting." Suzaku had stated, pointing to Lelouch's ice cream cone that was dripping with vanilla liquid.

When he thought about it, Lelouch had been paying more attention to him than to the ice cream cone clutched in his delicate fingers. Sure, he gave it a tiny lick every once in a while, but that was all.

The amethyst-eyed teen had blinked and his attention had drifted to the melting substance.

"Oh. Right." he had muttered before sending the brunet a weak smile.

Without another word, the Britannian had brought the cone to his lips and stuck his tongue out to catch a drop of vanilla liquid that was trickling down his hand. His tongue slide along the trail the vanilla had left, moving over the space between his thumb and index finger to slide up the length of the cone.

Suzaku had blinked, a sudden bright pink blush spreading across his cheeks.

And thus, this was how his date with Lelouch went from splendid to nightmarish.

Because the highly suggestive motion Lelouch had performed forced a particularly naughty part of his mind to act up. And that caused…unfavorable problems to arise.

Lelouch set to work on lapping up the icy cream, his tongue occasionally flying down to catch stray droplets of melted ice cream.

That happened quite a lot.

Suzaku had to sit there and watch as his friend ran his tongue in and around the cone.

And it was pure _torture._

Heat pooled down into a private area of his body and he had to bite his lip to keep any moans from slipping out.

'_Only Lelouch can make ice cream arousing._' he thought, biting back a whine as Lelouch's tongue flicked out to gather more of the sugary substance.

Lelouch blinked as he glanced up at Suzaku.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern slipping into his tone.

Suzaku's face was red for some reason and his normally bright green eyes were clouded over.

Suzaku chuckled nervously.

'_He doesn't even realize what he's doing!_' he whined, his nails digging into the fabric of his jeans as he resisted the urge to jump his friend.

But _damn_.

It was so hard not to pounce on the beautiful and yet strangely naïve at times boy seated across from him and just _take_ _him_ right in the café.

"E-Everything is fine." Suzaku assured the other in a tight voice.

Lelouch raised an eyebrow, his skepticism clearly apparent.

"Are you sure?" he asked once more. "Your face is awfully red."

"I'm fine." Suzaku assured him yet again. "Honest."

He hoped to God that Lelouch would just drop the subject already.

Lelouch opened his mouth, but closed it and then shook his head.

"If you say so." he muttered before returning his attention to the cone.

Suzaku breathed a silent sigh of relief and the grip he had on his knees became more relaxed as Lelouch began to eat the cone.

'_Oh, thank God!_' he cheered.

Once that cone was gone, there would be nothing more for him to worry about. Of course, he would have to find some way to hide the…problem…he felt in his pants, but that wouldn't be a terribly difficult thing to do. In fact, if he just forced his mind to think about something else, he was sure it would go away before the two decided to leave. If not…well, a bathroom break wouldn't seem that suspicious, right?

He watched as Lelouch stuffed the last piece of the cone into his mouth and his shoulders sagged, feeling as if a heavy weight had just been lifted from his shoulders.

Now, all he had to do was distract Lelouch long enough to--

Any thoughts Suzaku had forced his mind to think of were shattered in an instant and it took every bit of willpower he had to stop himself from getting arrested for public indecency.

Lelouch stuck a finger into his mouth and swirled his tongue over it before sliding it out to repeat the action with his other four digits. Once that was done, his slide his tongue over his hand to clean the remaining traces of vanilla off before he turned back to Suzaku with an innocent smile.

"I'm finished with mine. Did you want to get another one or should we do something else now?"

The delicate teenager's innocent expression morphed into one of confusion as Suzaku's head fell against the table and he thumped it against the table's surface a few times before letting out an upset whimper.

"Suzaku?"

-X-X-X-X-

Serena: XD That was a joy to write. Highly suggestive, wasn't it? lol Poor Suzaku. He's such a gentleman. Only three more prompts to write and I will have completed my self challenge!! Anyway, thank you for reading and please leave me a review on your way out if you can spare the time. :3


End file.
